


Me, I'm Not

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [31]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve before Inuyasha is to make his wish to be human, what might be going through his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, I'm Not

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Me, I'm Not  
Author Name: Far Away Eyes  
Rating: G  
Genre: Drama  
Word Count: 250

_“Become human.”_

The words echoed in Inuyasha's mind. He'd end his flawed existence tomorrow and become human. He cupped his hands, drinking greedily from a small pond. Once the ripples stilled, he stared at his reflection. This would be the last time he saw himself with these ears, fangs, and claws. Gone would be his silver mane, replaced by one of coal. His eyes would forever be violet after his wish. But did he really want that?

_“Become human.”_

Inuyasha scowled. All he'd ever wanted was acceptance. In this flawed form, that'd never happen. He loved Kikyo, he was certain. She'd told him that she reciprocated. Why couldn't she accept him as he was, with all his flaws? How could he protect her if he became mortal? He hated the weakness of his human form, longing for a full demon's power. It'd been his desire to become one---until he met her.

_“Become human---for me---for us.”_

Inuyasha sighed. It was foolish to think about it. He'd made his decision, and it was final. He'd learn to be human, and put this flawed form behind him. In time, he could get used to the dulled senses and the weaker strength. In the back of his mind, however, something nagged at him. It tugged at him, distracting him from his preparations. His senses, ones that would soon disappear, told him something was wrong.

Was there no one who could love him as he was---even as a flawed half-demon?


End file.
